


Behind Locked Doors

by WhiskeyMapleDonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught brotp, friends with benifits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyMapleDonuts/pseuds/WhiskeyMapleDonuts
Summary: Keeping it from Wynonna was the hardest part. She didn’t know about Waverly, and it wasn’t Nicole’s place to tell her. So yeah, it was a little awkward at Earp family dinners when Wynonna was asking her about what movie she and Nicole should go see while Waverly was texting her about what she was going to do to her the next morning, but for the most part she kept her cool. Wynonna would freakout if she knew they had literally ‘done it’ behind her back for nearly a year. They were in far too deep to go back now. So that meant locker room sex, and a lot of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waverly is a sophomore (second year of high school)  
> Wynonna and Nicole are Juniors (third year of high school)

Nicole cupped her hand tightly over Waverly’s mouth. The locker room wasn’t exactly sound proof, even if they were behind the locked door of the girls section of basketball lockers. It was just like every morning, Nicole waited as everyone else left after practice, Waverly met her there, they closed the door and did whatever they pleased for 40 minutes. It was a nice coincidence that they both had first period study hall this year. Sometimes they just made out if either was feeling particularly tired. But other days, like today, their mouths were used in...other areas.

The situation was less then ideal. No one, especially Wynonna, Waverly’s sister and Nicole’s best friend, could know about their arrangement. They had agreed almost a year ago that it was all they’d ever be. Waverly wasn’t out, and still wasn’t a year later but one drunken New Years kiss in the homestead bathroom during one of the Earps famous parties led them to a mess of attraction. Waverly couldn’t resist Nicole in that moment, so her secret was out, but of course Nicole agreed to keep it. It was awkward for a week or so after their encounter, but Waverly knew she needed more of Nicole. She also knew that she wasn’t ready to come out. So she did the only thing that made sense in her head. She met Nicole after practice in the locker room, closed the door behind her and captured Nicole’s lips for the first time since the party. After a second check to make sure her attraction wasn’t beer-induced, Waverly asked Nicole if she’d want to continue their...meetings. Nicole Haught was a goner.

There was a short conversation about it being “just sex” and that’s all it ever was for a while. Waverly had a boyfriend, she was popular, head cheer leader, and she didn’t need people throwing everything she’d worked hard for away simply because she was gay. So she fucked Nicole in the mornings and pretended that she was just her sisters best friend in the hallways. Champ was too preoccupied with himself to notice anything on his own. I mean, sure Waverly knew he wasn’t *the one* but it looked good to have him, and it strayed people away from looking down on her for being an Earp. And Honestly, he did love her in his own twisted boy-man way. She was fine with pretending if that meant no one suspected anything, as fucked up as that may be. Nicole didn’t mind having her needs filled by Waverly Earp. She was attractive, and a surprisingly fast learner. The only problem was that Waverly always made noise, she could never help it. The first day they went that far she moaned so loud they thought for sure they’d get caught. Once they figured out they could get away with it, it became their meeting spot. 

Keeping it from Wynonna was the hardest part. She didn’t know about Waverly, and it wasn’t Nicole’s place to tell her. So yeah, it was a little awkward at Earp family dinners when Wynonna was asking her about what movie she and Nicole should go see while Waverly was texting her about what she was going to do to her the next morning, but for the most part she kept her cool. Wynonna would freakout if she knew they had literally ‘done it’ behind her back for nearly a year. They were in far too deep to go back now. So that meant locker room sex, and a lot of it. They didn’t talk much outside of that. They texted, but that was basically only about sex too. They talked in group conversation of course when Waverly joined the gang for an adventure, they weren’t cold to each other. But outside of their spot, it was totally different, like any normal sister of the best friend relationship. It was never anything more until much later in the game.

Nicole’s hand was still over Waverly’s mouth. It was a typical Tuesday, and first period was nearly coming to an end. Nicole had her head between Waverly’s thighs, her tongue doing some of her best work. She knew all of the places Waverly loved to be touched, and what she liked them to be touched with. It was something Champ lacked, which Waverly always hated. She wished Nicole could leave marks sometimes, but even Champ was too stupid not to realize when a new spot appeared on Waverly. They found that out the hard way. About two months into their casual sex agreement, Nicole left a faint hickey right below Waverly’s ear. It was a good thing Champ knew nothing about hair tools because Waverly’s straightener saved the day on that one. The next week (because they weren’t going at it everyday of the week guys...in the beginning at least) Waverly had to edit their agreement to include the fact that Nicole couldn’t leave marks. It was disappointing but Nicole knew it was risky anyways. 

After Nicole had finished the job for the day Waverly stood up pulling down her skirt. She pulled a pair of underwear out of her bag, seriously, she just walked into school with none on because she knew Nicole would just take them off anyways. Nicole buttoned her pants and threw her shirt back on over her head. Waverly grabbed her backpack and turned over her shoulder, 

“I’ll probably see you tonight, Wynonna said something about needing a drive”, she left with a smile and wave. 

Nicole always waited five minutes just to be sure no one saw them coming out of the same room. She knew they had a good thing going, and she wanted to keep that just as much as Waverly did. 

She met up with Wynonna in their second period class. Math was never Wynonna’s thing, but having Nicole in the class meant that they could at least be awful at it together. Granted, Nicole was a lot better at math, but she was also usually feeling incredibly guilty having just come from sticking her fingers into her best friends sister. 

She and Wynonna first met in the second grade. They were the only two that decided to color their pumpkins purple. It was like fate, they were inseparable. Of course their bond only grew from there, now juniors in high school they could easily anticipate each other’s next move. Which was why it was so hard to hide her relationship with Waverly, if you could call it that? Nicole didn’t feel bad about the fact that she liked what Waverly provided for her, but she couldn’t help but feel bad about not telling Wynonna. She was sure Waverly felt the guilt too, not that they ever talked about it, but she knew how close they were. There’s no way that it hadn’t come to her head that she could’ve picked anyone, but it just had to be Nicole, had to be Wynonna’s best friend. 

Nicole sat daydreaming staring at the board. She tried not to think about her morning activities, but today it got the best of her. 

“Haught. Haaaaaught”, Wynonna said, snapping Nicole out of her thoughts 

“Wha..what. Oh, sorry just thinking”, Nicole said attempting to cover her tracks

“Anything you’d like to share Redhaught”. 

“Uhh, no, sports, basketball yeah basketball just boring stuff”. 

“Gross”. 

“Yup.”

Wynonna hated sports of any sort. The only reason she tolerated basketball was because Nicole played, and the only reason she had ever even seen the inside of the football field was because Waverly was a cheerleader. Nicole knew it was a good way to nip the conversation in the butt. Wynonna played right into it and changed the subject,

“You up for a drive tonight Haught”. 

“Where to?”

“Does it matter?”

“Nope”

“Good because I don’t know yet”. 

The rest of her day always went smoother. The guilt started to ware off, and she could actually focus on school. It helped that she had taken a running class for her fitness elective third period. It was just an open run period around the schools track, but it gave Nicole a lot of time to think, to really cool down. Sometimes she used it to clear her mind, and think about nothing. Other days it was thinking central. Either way it was nice to have. 

Her life didn’t revolve around their secret. It was just a complication that was added to her daily routine. Yes, it effected some of the time that could be used to think about other things, but it wasn’t everything, just, a thing. Running helped that. Getting back into the real world in fourth/fifth period English did not. Nicole was never much for poetry, or writing, or analyzing either of those. The only thing that saved her from totally falling asleep was the fact that she had lunch sixth period. 

She stopped at her locker before meeting Wynonna at hers. She picked up her lunch, and switched out the textbooks she’d need for the second half of the day. Wynonna’s locker was just down the hall, sometimes they raced to see who could be done first. It was a small thing, but living in Purgatory with families like there’s, sometimes they needed that smile in the middle of their day. 

Wynonna shut her locker just as Nicole reached it. They always walked together. In a small school like purgatory high everyone had the same lunch period. Though they generally preferred their alone time together they decided letting a few other people into their circle wouldn’t be the worst thing. Freshman year they met Henry, or rather Wynonna slept with him and he stuck around. In a rather similar situation, Dolls joined them sophomore year. They were the main four, the gang, and eventually Rosita, Henry’s newest Ex, and Jeremy who seemed to only be there to worship Henry and Xavier joined them, but they were the newest additions. Waverly sat with Champ, and the rest of the football/cheer squad. Wynonna hated them just as much as the next girl, especially when the next girl was Nicole, but it was Waverly’s choice. There was always a spot for her if she ever wanted it at their table. 

This particular Tuesday, the table was filled with laughs because Henry was doing his old west impression. He was actually quite good, the laughs came when everyone else tried to do one. 

Every once in a while Wynonna and Nicole would sneak off early to smoke but that was only if one was dealing with something particularly concerning. They actually enjoyed the company of their table once they got used to everyone. It actually worked out well, after the bell rang, Doc and Wynonna walked to their English class, Jeremy and Rosita walked to AP Bio and Nicole and Xavier went to their psychology class. 

It was another class that was required, but Nicole didn’t seem to mind. She actually found the class interesting, and it definitely helped having Xavier there. He may have started out as another one of Wynonna’s boy toys, but they had come to find out they actually had a lot in common. It was also a class they had with Waverly...and Champ. Less then ideal. So, so less then ideal. 

Waverly was a sophomore, a year younger then Wynonna and Nicole, but psyc was one of those classes anyone could take, you just had to take it at some point in the four years you attended school. So there was a mix of grades. Nicole tried to keep her attention on the subject, and not the fact that all Champ tried to do was kiss Waverly all of the class period. They sat on opposite sides of the room which helped, but it was hard not to glance over. Of course Waverly was trying to focus on the class too, but she didn’t exactly push Champ off of her. Sometimes, not often, but sometimes Nicole would imagine telling Champ how loud she made his girlfriend moan that morning. It made her feel better, even though she knew she’d never actually do it. 

After the torture of sixth period was over she made her way to history, where as you could assume nothing interesting ever happened. Seventh/Eighth period was Nicole’s physics class where things were a bit more exciting, but not by much. At least sometimes there were fun experiments. Ninth period, and the end of her day was always a good wrap up seeing as she had her class with Wynonna again. They had gotten pretty lucky with scheduling thankfully. But it was especially nice to end the day with each other. It made it a lot easier to make plans of what they were going to do after school. Today they already had plans, 

“Waves and I will just pick you up tonight so you don’t have to waste gas”, Wynonna said nudging Nicole

“You figure out where we’re going?”

“Yup”.

“And I can’t know can I?”

“Nope”

“Fine, what time should I be ready?”

“Five.”

“Alright Earp. Five O’clock I’m yours”, Nicole said as she walked away from Wynonna’s truck where she was waiting for Waverly. 

She got into her car. She had three hours to go home, shower, feed Calamity, try to make something suitable for herself to eat for dinner and study for her history test. To be totally honest she knew she would only do half of that because she’d pass out on her couch. So shower and feed CJ it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***warning*** there is some homophobia in this chapter, it’s not for long but I thought I should note it

Nicole walked up to her door, sluggishly turning the key and putting it back into her pocket. Her house was always so clean, part of having perfectionist parents I guess. After putting her shoes away she turned to the stairs, where at the top Calamity Jane was waiting for her. Nicole smiled, she loved that damn cat. 

After feeding Calamity Nicole headed up stairs to her room. It too was neat, not perfect, but she liked things to have a place. She flopped down onto her bed. Waking up so early to get to practice didn’t leave her with a lot of energy after school. She liked to drift to sleep stoking Calamity’s head, it was a small thing that seemed to calm her down in her most stressful days. 

Her alarm woke her up at 4 o’clock. Enough time to shower, change and hear Wynonna honking from outside. She always did know how to make herself known. Nicole took her coat out of the closet, her hat out of the pocket and made her way out the door. She hit the hood of the truck, moving to the door to open it,

“Earp”

“Haught”

Nicole slid into the passenger seat, pushing the seat back as far as it could go to accommodate her legs. She always had to push it back because Waverly slid it back up in the morning. 

Waverly.

There was a lack of her in the car. Nicole couldn’t help but ask,

“No uh...no Waverly tonight”.

“Yeah, said she had some party to go to at Chump’s”

“Ew”

“That’s what I said”.

Wynonna pulled out of Nicole’s driveway, carefully avoiding the stone pillars at the end. She hit one the first time she picked Nicole up..her parents loved that. 

They drove for a while, though Wynonna refused to tell Nicole where they were going. Music was blasting, the windows were down, it was cold of course, but they had no worries. Soon enough Wynonna pulled into a lot. 

“A bar?”, Nicole said looking at the glowing sign above them

“A shitty bar, that just so happens to be newly owned by the one and only Uncle Curtis and Aunt Gus”, Wynonna said smiling. 

Nicole smiled back. That meant free beer, and Nicole Haught never said no to free beer. They headed for the doors, pushing them open to a full bar. Gus was the first to see them,

“Wynonna”, she said smiling and pulling her into a hug, “an Nicole, how are you sweetheart”. She pulled Nicole into a hug as well, all of Wynonna’s family knew her...some more then others 

“I’m great Gus, ready to play some pool”.

“And drinks is assume”, she gestured at Wynonna

“Ohhhh yeah”, Wynonna said 

Gus brought them each a beer over at the pool table, perks of being the owners niece. After playing a few games, and drinking another round they headed to the bar to watch the hockey game. They got about halfway through when Wynonna’s phone rang. She disappeared outside so she could hear leaving Nicole at the bar. The doors swung back open, 

“Haught, we gotta go”, Wynonna said urgently

Nicole quickly followed, both girls quickly thanking Gus and Curtis for the drinks. They got to the car, and Wynonna started driving as soon as Nicole closed her car,

“What’s up Earp, why the rush?”

“Waverly called, something about Champ and his friends, she wasn’t making a whole lot of sense, she just said to come get her”. 

Wynonna went as fast as she could without totally putting them in danger. Champ didn’t live too far from the Homestead, but enough that if Waverly tried to walk home drunk she wouldn’t make it. Wynonna had dropped Waverly off enough times to remember the house. The truck was barely in park before both of them were out of the truck. Waverly was standing outside on the porch without a coat, holding herself. 

“Waves”, Wynonna said wrapping her into a hug. Nicole took off her coat and threw it around Waverly. She, just held Wynonna and accepted the coat. A soft voice finally came from her, it sounded scared, and hoarse,

“Jeremy”, she said

“Jeremy?”, Wynonna questioned 

“He’s in there, I couldn’t stop it”, she managed 

Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other, and turned into the house, Wynonna handing Waverly her truck keys in the process. They didn’t have to search far. There was a crowd in the living room, surrounding a glass box. They didn’t actually believe what they were seeing. Five of the football players surrounded the box, and Jeremy was sitting terrified inside of it. They were spray painting the box with dicks, and writing things that Wynonna didn’t want to repeat. Among the five was Champ of course, unbelievably drunk. They were discussed, and furious.

Nicole was the first to push through the group of people surrounding the box,

“Let him out”, she said firmly directing herself at Champ. He laughed, bent down to get in her face, 

“Careful red. Or I’ll put you in there too, it’ll still be the fag box”

Wynonna stepped in, she could see how mad Nicole was. She was surprised she didn’t deck him right there. 

“Were not going to ask again”

“Ooooooo, I’m so scared, Earp”, he said popping the p 

She turned to another of the five, walked up to him and stared,

“Let him out”, she repeated.

He didn’t move, so she knocked him to the ground. Another came at her, she ducked under his swing and hit him in the throat. At the same time Champ drunkenly swung at Nicole who was still staring at his stupid smile. She hit him hard with a punch to the nose, he hit the floor screaming, blood gushing. Wynonna turned to the last two,

“Do I have to ask again?”

The smaller of the two (which really meant nothing because they were all bigger then them) directed himself at the taller,

“Whatever just let him out dude”. 

They each grabbed one of Jeremy’s shoulder. He weakly walked as tears streamed down his cheeks. When they got outside Waverly hopped out of the truck and gave Jeremy one of the blankets they kept in the car. They helped him into the middle seat, but no one said a word. Wynonna walked over to the drivers side. Nicole and Waverly looked at each other. There was absolutely not room for two of them in the trucks front seat. Nicole started,

“I’ll just”

“Y..yeah”, Waverly motioned to the truck

Waverly sat on Nicole’s lap, half pressed against the window, half pressed into Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole was wearing the seat belt, so she had her arms wrapped around Waverly’s waist. 

“Just hold on to my sister Haught”

“I’ve got her”, Nicole whispered, thumb stroking Waverly’s thigh. 

“Um, Jeremy, do you, would you, home? Or..or the homestead?”, Wynonna asked. She didn’t want to make it worse but she wanted to know what he’d like.

“Home, please”, his voice was weak

“A..are you sure, we can take you back with us, it’s no pro-

“Just home please”, he finished, laying his head on Nicole’s other shoulder. 

It was a good thing Jeremy needed a ride home when they were younger. Wynonna didn’t want to talk anymore then she had to. She pulled up to his driveway. No one moved. Wynonna ended up walking him to the door. She told him that she would come get him if he needed.

She got back into the truck, Waverly still sat on Nicole’s lap. 

“Waves do you wanna move into the mi-“

She just shook her head.

“Alright, we’ll just, we’ll go home ok? Haught you ok with staying over?”

“Yeah”, Nicole nodded. 

They got back to the homestead around 11 o’clock. No one knew what to say, they all hoped Jeremy was ok, but how could he be? Wynonna turned to Nicole,

“Haught, guest room is yours, you know where it is. I’m going to bed, babygirl you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, I just hope Jeremy is alright.”

“We all do Waves, I think he just needed some alone time”

“Yeah”

Wynonna walked up the stairs leaving Waverly and Nicole in the kitchen. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Nicole spoke first,

“Are you, I mean I know you’re not, bu-“

Waverly crashed into her. Her arms wrapped tightly around Nicole’s neck. It took Nicole a minute to react, but she knew Waverly needed to be held. She wrapped her arms around her back. Waverly was still shaking. They broke from the hug after a few moments. Waverly took Nicole’s hand in hers, she led her up to her bedroom. When she closed the door Nicole began,

“Wav, this probably isn’t a good idea.”

Waverly said nothing, and handed her shorts to change into. She knew Nicole wouldn’t leave, and she didn’t. Nicole changed into the shorts Waverly had given her, and crawled into her bed. Waverly took off her shit, and skirt, and put them in her laundry bin, and then she climbed in bed with Nicole. 

“Waverly, i..I can’t be here, what if Wynonna comes in”.

“She won’t. I wake her up every morning” 

“Okay”, Nicole breathed out

Waverly moved closer to Nicole. They had never been as close as they were tonight. They never showed affection outside of the locker-room. And now Nicole was in Waverly’s bed, Waverly on top of her with barely any clothes on. Of course this wasn’t much different from their usual encounters besides the bed factor. But this felt different. A good different. A different that told her maybe Waverly could be more then a secret, that maybe they could be something. In the morning she’d find out that maybe that was foolish, but for now it didn’t really matter. 

“Goodnight Waverly”.

“Goodnight Nicole”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT HATE ME

Nicole woke up to an empty bed. The bathroom door attached to Waverly’s room swung open soon after she opened her eyes. She still had almost no clothes on, Nicole thought it may be intentional at this point, not that she minded. 

“Morning”, Nicole said rubbing her eyes

“Hey”, Waverly smiled, “I’m going to go wake Wyn up so”.

“Don’t be in your bed, yeah, good idea”

They ended up walking in together to wake Wynonna. She of course refused to get up right away. Waverly offered to make them all breakfast, which Nicole nor Wynonna protested.

“Earp I’m stealing your clothes”, Nicole said opening Wynonna’s closet

“Have fun”, Wynonna said slamming her head back into her pillow.

Nicole tried to pick out something she would usually wear. The jeans of course were a little short, but she found a black t-shirt and had her hoodie from last night which seemed good enough to her. After she got changed she dragged Wynonna out of bed and made her do the same before they both walked down stairs. 

Waverly made pancakes and bacon, the bacon of course she didn’t eat, but the pancakes were vegan, so everyone grabbed a plate. 

They ate fast to get to school on time, it was Wednesday so Nicole didn’t have practice thankfully. Only on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, also making those the days she and Waverly...did whatever they did. So this morning was relaxing for her. They piled in the truck, Waverly in the middle and made the drive to Purg. High where everything got worse. 

The morning was fine. Everything felt like a normal day until everyone got to lunch. Jeremy wasn’t there. They were all worried, Nicole tried calling but there was no answer. Everyone texted him saying they missed him, and that they were there, but they didn’t know if that was actually helping or not. 

That ended up being the start of one of Nicole’s worst days. She didn’t know what she had expected, but it definitely wasn’t what she saw. Waverly was still sitting at her normal table with the same jerkoffs who Wynonna and Nicole had stopped last night. Wynonna didn’t really seem to notice it, but it made Nicole’s blood boil. She couldn’t stop looking over at her. To make matters worse she was still cuddled up right next to Champ. Nicole had just about broken his nose last night judging on the bruising. She had just assumed Waverly would end it, cut him loose, cut all of them loose. But of course not, that would be too easy. 

Nicole couldn’t take any more of it. She got up, telling the rest of the gang she had a text to study for. All the while she was texting Waverly telling her to meet her in the locker room. When she got there she threw her bag onto the floor. She still couldn’t believe Waverly could just go back to him, to any of them after what they did to Jeremy. 

The door creaked open. Nicole was almost scared for herself for what she was about to say. 

“Hey”, Waverly said, acting like everything was normal. She actually didn’t know Nicole was even mad. 

“What the fuck Waverly”.

She stood there wide eyed. Nicole never swore, never yelled, not around Waverly at least. 

“Wha-“

“I don’t get you sometimes. I thought I did, but I don’t”. 

“I..I don’t know what you-“

“Champ? Last night? JEREMY? Does none of that mean anything to you?”

“Nico-“

“Don’t. I can’t believe you would even sit at that table again. Laughing with them, making out with Champ.”

Waverly stood there in shock,

“You don’t get it. What they did to Jeremy, that could be me next time if they find out Nicole.”

“I would never let that happen to you”. 

“You wouldn’t have a say. It would be done before you even knew. The only reason you saved Jeremy was because I was there. I cant do it. I can’t just be out like you. I’m not ready, I’m not brave enough”.

“So don’t be out. Just also don’t associate with any of them”, Nicole raised her voice

“I’m a cheerleader, I can’t not be around them, I can’t avoid it”.

“You could though Waverly. You could, you just don’t want to. You want the perfect life, the perfect friends, the perfect boyfriend. You want to avoid the fact that you fuck me every morning because Champ doesn’t do it for you. You want him to be the hero, he’s the farthest thing from it”.

“Champ didn’t even have the keys. He was drunk out of his mind, he didn’t know what he was doing”.

Nicole stopped. 

“Did you just make excuses for him. Did you actually just look me in the eyes and tell me that it wasn’t his fault Jeremy was in there”. 

“I-“

“No. I can’t. This is not the Waverly I know”.

“The Waverly you know? The one you have sex with? That’s the Waverly you see every morning. Is that all you think I am? Just because that’s all you see?”

“That is not true. I see how you are with Wynonna, and your friends, your REAL friends. How you are with me, soft and gentle. I see how you care, that you don’t think like those jerks. I thought last night you finally let me in but I guess I was wrong, I don’t know you like I thought”. 

“I guess you don’t”, Waverly was crying now. It took everything Nicole had to leave that room, to leave her there crying. 

She stepped back into the room to say one thing,

“For the record. You were never just sex. Not when we kissed at New Years, not when we denied it was anything, not the first time I fucked you, not the last, and especially not when you were in my arms last night”, Nicole said tears streaming down her own eyes. 

It was a good thing everyone was at lunch because she knew anyone even close to the locker room would have been able to hear them. 

The bell rang. 

Psyc. Sixth period. Which of course was the class she had with Waverly. She had no intention of going until she remembered Dolls was in the class too. He’d ask questions, and she couldn’t run the risk of Wynonna knowing anything while she already had this to deal with.

She walked into the classroom after wiping her tears. Her hoodie stung over her head, moving as fast as she could to her seat. Dolls immediately tried to help in his true fashion,

“You ok? Study too hard?”

Right. She told them that she was studying. 

“Yeah, just tired”, she mumbled

Waverly walked in not soon after. She too was wiping her tears away, she would never miss class. She took her seat next to Champ,

“Babe, get ready to party tonight”, he looked up. Even Champ could tell Waverly was crying, except he automatically related it to himself,

“Aww babe did you miss me?”, he showered her in kisses. She didn’t push him away, she didn’t say anything, she didn’t even move. 

Class started. Neither of them said a word. Waverly tried to steal glances at Nicole but her hood was up for a reason. It was of course on both of their minds. Nicole really did care for Waverly, but she had pushed her over the edge. She made it through Psyc, quickly walking out of the room. It wasn’t until 9th period that she ran into another problem. 

Wynonna took one look at her and knew something was wrong,

“Haught, what happened”.

“N..nothing, nothing..what?”

Wynonna looked her in the eyes with a ‘I know you better then I know myself’ look. Nicole knew she was in deep. 

“Girl troubles”.

“Ugh”, Wynonna sighed, “the worst”.

Wynonna could see she wasn’t exactly in the mood to elaborate on her statement so she dropped it, thankfully. 

“You still coming to dinner tonight?”

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Wednesday. Earp family dinner nights. Which Nicole never missed.

“Uhm, yup I’ll be there”. 

Stupid stupid stupid. What did Nicole just get herself into. She had planned to avoid Waverly for at least another week. She just walked herself right into the dragons den. Fuck. 

class started and ended without Nicole blinking. She’d be lucky if she could survive the night. She’d never run to her car faster after class was over. She needed to see her cat. 

She ran straight to her room, flopping down onto the mattress, lifting Calamity Jane along with her. 

“I’ve done it this time girl”

She scratched Calamity’s head. She liked to think that her meows were responses. 

Soon enough, 5 o’clock rolled around and she had to drive to the homestead. She changed out of her tear stained hoodie and switched into a flannel and denim jacket. Might as well look good while she’s trying not to look into Waverly’s eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole pulled up to the homestead, hands shaking on the steering wheel. She parked her car conveniently in the only spot open which was next to Waverly’s Jeep. She walked up to the door, fumbling with the knob. After 11 years of friendship there’s really no need to knock. 

Thankfully, when she walked in she saw Wynonna sitting on the couch. No Waverly in sight. 

“Haughtstuff, bad news we’re on our own tonight. Daddy took Willa for shooting practice, you know how long they can be out there.”

“And um..Waverly”.

“Hasn’t talked to me all day. I think she and Chump are fighting or something. Hopefully she’ll kick him to the curb but she hates it when I give her relationship advice”. 

Nicole plopped down next to her on the couch.

“So...take out?”

“I’ll get the phone”.

Half an hour later the food was there and they were right back on the couch where they were when Nicole first walked in with the addition of two beers cracked open. The TV was playing a movie that neither of them were paying attention to, and Wynonna was failing for the third time to use her chopsticks correctly. 

They heard Waverly come down the stairs. She ran past them and out the door before either of them could even say anything,

“Wav-“, Wynonna started and was met with a door slam. She turned to Nicole, rolling her eyes,

“Seriously who got her all riled up, even Champ doesn’t piss her off that much.”

Nicole felt like her cheeks were on fire.

“Uh school, school maybe”

“Yeah maybe you’re right. Guess she just needs sometime to sort things out”. 

They sat there all night, eating and watching movies. At around 9 Jeremy texted the group, thanking them for all of the love and support. He told them all that he would be back the next day which made them all feel a lot better. So that was one problem taken care of in Nicole’s life...but there was still Waverly. 

She almost wanted to stay and wait for her to get home, but she couldn’t look into her eyes. She ended up leaving around 10 o’clock, seeing as she had practice in the morning. Tomorrow would definitely be different, she wouldn’t have to purposely change slower so she would be the last one there. She wouldn’t have to sit and wait, hoping Waverly didn’t decide she didn’t want her anymore. But she also wouldn’t get to see her face, Nicole loved to see Waverly’s smile walk through the door. 

She fell asleep thinking about how much she was going to miss that. Her alarm pierced her ears in the morning. It was one of her worst nights sleep, and all because of the tiniest Earp. 

She slacked off at practice. Couldn’t makes a basket for her life. Her coach pulled her over to make sure she was ok, thankfully Nicole thought quick enough to answer that she just didn’t get enough sleep. It was enough to satisfy her coach for a day, something brushed off. In the locker room she subconsciously changed slow. She was left there like always, staring into her locker. Her morning felt empty, like it wasn’t complete. She thought about waiting there just to make it feel more natural. Little did she know she actually was waiting for someone.

The door opened slowly. She had heard the click of her heels from down the hall, but she didn’t want to believe it. She couldn’t deny it any longer when she turned around and was met with the eyes of Waverly Earp. She couldn’t speak, so Waverly started,

“Hi”, Waverly said softly

Nicole was still in shock. What could Waverly possibly want from her. Oh god, it hit her, where they were, why Waverly could be standing in front of her,

“Y..you you’re not here because you think we’re going to”, she said gesturing between herself and Waverly. 

“No, no. God, no”, Waverly said burying her head in her hands, “I..I’m sorry. Nic, everything is a mess. I jus-“

“So..what did you come here for?”

Waverly took a deep breath,

“I broke up with Champ”.

Nicole let out a breath. If Waverly had come in and told her that any other day before this she would’ve been ecstatic. They would have already been going at it. 

“Good”, was all nicole said.

It was better then good, but Nicole was still upset with Waverly. She sat on the bench in front of the lockers with her head down. 

“Nicole please look at me”, Waverly said

“What do you want from me Wave. I don’t want to just be your play toy anymore. If you’re friends with those people, even without champ, I don’t want any part of it”. 

Waverly was crying now. Nicole didn’t exactly understand why. They weren’t yelling, they weren’t fighting, they were just having a conversation. She wanted so badly to just wrap her up in her arms, but she couldn’t let her guard down. She couldn’t just tell Waverly everything was ok because it wasn’t. She still didn’t want to be something Waverly just used when she wanted, she wanted to be more then that, but only if Waverly was ready to change. 

Waverly began again, through her tears,  
“Nicole”, she paused, “I think I love you”. 

Everything was off of the table now. EVERYTHING had changed. Love? As in like, in love? 

“What”, Nicole looked at her for the first time since she had walked in

“And now you hate me, you hate me and I finally have the courage to tell you and everything is a mess”

Nicole got up off of the bench. She picked the smaller girl up off of her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around her. 

“Wave, I don’t hate you. I hated who I saw you becoming”.

Waverly was back on the ground now.

“I’m not her. I’m not like them, like champ. But I can’t face them alone. I can’t bring myself to tell Nonna, and I ruined everything we had”

“You didn’t”

“I didn’t?”

“No”, Nicole said taking her hand and guiding her over to the bench

“Waverly, at New Years, I wasn’t that drunk. I know you weren’t either. I wanted to kiss you. Not because I wanted what we made it. I wanted to kiss you because I felt something. When you came to me the next week talking about “just sex”, I agreed because I wanted you, in any way I could have you. But you were never just that to me”

Waverly looked at her with eyes wide. Nicole continued,

“And yeah, I didn’t like who you were becoming, because it was farther and farther from the Waverly I first fell for”

“I’m back. I promise, I just got lost in it all”

“I know”, Nicole said stroking the back of her hand

“I’m sorry it took so long. For everything. I didn’t know until I lost you”

Nicole smiled, “never lose me again”

“It was kind of the worst”

“It was totally the worst”

Waverly pulled Nicole closer, licking their lips together, playing with the small hairs on Nicole’s neck. It was different then anything that had ever happened before. It wasn’t rushed, or hard like their usually mornings. It wasn’t hesitant like their New Years kiss. It was new, and it was everything. 

Waverly pulled back. She knew she had to be upfront about everything,

“I need you to know, I’m still not ready to tell Wynonna, or be “out” to everyone”

Nicole sighed, she didn’t mean to, it just sort of cake out. Waverly continued,

“But I want you, Nicole, I want to be with you, I just can’t deal with the looks, and the talk. Especially not when I just broke it off with-

“Don’t say his name, I’m yours Waverly, well just have to be careful. It’s not like we haven’t done it before. Well get through it ok”.

“I’m not ashamed of you, I want you to know that. But, but he who shall not be named, if he finds out about me, or us. There’s no doubt in my mind that he’d try something. So just, just be careful ok. I’m sorry it has to be like this”

“No more apologies Wave. We’re starting fresh ok. As long as you’ll have me, I will be by your side. No more tip toeing around the fact that I never just wanted you for forty minutes in the morning. Well make it work, but that is in the past”

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, and nuzzled her head into her shoulder. Nicole held her. It was going to be a long ride, but she would do anything for Waverly, always would. The fact that they still had to keep it a secret did bother her, but Waverly was finally more, they were finally more. It was how Nicole wanted it, with the slight hiccup of not being able to tell anyone. But it was a start. 

The bell rang shortly after they had broken apart. They knew the routine, Waverly first, Nicole five minutes later. Only today Waverly left her with a soft kiss, and a promise that they would talk about everything again when they could. 

Nicole left the locker room with a smile. She walked into first period feeling good about where she had left things. Wynonna greeted her with a questionable look,

“Do my eyes deceive me? A smile so big and a backwards t-shirt, did Nicole Haught just get some?”

Fuck.

The one time she actually didn’t “get some”. She looked down at her shirt, which was in fact backwards. She must’ve been a little too distracted with everything that went down this morning. 

“Uh, no, unfortunately not. Just um, just a lazy morning I guess, she said switching her shirt around”

“Mhm, ok Haught. Whatever you say. Well see how long you last before you tell me”

Oh Wynonna, she had no idea how wrong she was, and how long she had to wait to find out who Nicole’s mystery girl was. Or that she saw her everyday..oh yeah, or ya know the fact that she was her sister. Wynonna was going to kill her. Nicole tried not to look nervous, but Waverly Earp can do that to a girl. 

They were in such deep shit. 

Oh well.


End file.
